


[Podfic] Of T-Shirts and Lab Safety

by Tongue_of_Bronze (DarkWolfMoon)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), T-Shirts, lab safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWolfMoon/pseuds/Tongue_of_Bronze
Summary: Tony is waiting for Peter in the lab at the Compound. When the kid arrives, he can't help but find the kid's shirt kind of ironic.





	[Podfic] Of T-Shirts and Lab Safety

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of T-shirts and Lab Safety](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043746) by [DarkWolfMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWolfMoon/pseuds/DarkWolfMoon). 



Streaming: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1cA8q73mT-W_bjNEzR2Dhh7fZaJE4eLit/view?usp=sharing)

 

Direct Download: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=1cA8q73mT-W_bjNEzR2Dhh7fZaJE4eLit)


End file.
